<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grovebound by AlienAlkali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836906">Grovebound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali'>AlienAlkali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, It is all very very vague, Loving Husbands, M/M, Moonfam, Non-binary Ram, Soft Ethari, TW: Mention of Child Abuse, nothing graphic, soft Runaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAlkali/pseuds/AlienAlkali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For @ask-ethari-anything on tumblr! Thanks for the prompt!</p><p>
  <i>Born to one race, but raised a moonshadow elf, these children are Bound to the Grove, or Grovebound. The Silvergrove treats them like their own, even if these children can’t connect to the moon arcanum or enjoy all the privileges of being a true moonshadow elf. Though this occurs very rarely, it’s not unheard of...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>These children are one with the Silvergrove.</i>
</p><p>tw: child abuse is hinted at, but nothing graphic is shown and it is only very vague. (Because I can’t stand to write an abusive and obvious scene.) I promise this is a happy story and not as dark as it seems, you’ll see!</p><p>EDIT: LOTS OF RUTHARI FLUFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER TO HEAL YOUR BROKEN HEART IN THESE TRYING TIMES. Love you.🥰😘❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari &amp; Runaan &amp; Original Character, Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Runaan &amp; Original Character, Ruthari - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What’s Done Is Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the warning seemed really dark and makes me look like a bad person (I’m very vocal about abuse and it is a real thing that needs to be addressed), but this focuses more on the healing side of things.</p><p>So now that I have spoiled half the story, I hope you all enjoy this! I think I’ll only make it two chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deed had been done. That was the job. Take out the threat, restore balance to the world, return home. It sounded fairly simple, but it was more complicated than that. That’s why there was training. Lots of training.</p><p>That’s why it was crucial for Runaan to be able to separate his emotions from his duty.</p><p>“Better take a short break for a while. Restore your strength and maintain your weapons. We’ll continue the journey home in an hour.”</p><p>The rest of the team were quietly relieved. It had been a tough mission, as Callisto and Andromeda suffered injuries. They all wanted to get back to the Silvergrove as soon as possible, but a break would definitely benefit. Everyone knew the drill, so Runaan and his team set out to scout and secure the area.</p><p>Runaan found himself squatting by a creek once he finished his scout, vest already halfway off. He soaked it in the cold water, watching as the current turned red for a few moments. They were deep enough in the woods that no one would be able to see the rising smoke from a small campfire, thus serving as a beacon, betraying the location of the assassins.</p><p>The drenched vest flopped onto the grass as an audible <i>SHING!</i> cut quietly through the air. He usually took care to silence the sound, but there was no need for that now. </p><p>The grass was stained crimson as blood dripped from the tip of the blade. Runaan put much care into cleaning his weapon and his vest; Ethari hated the rotten smell of blood every time Runaan returned home, never knowing whose blood it was. He never said anything, glad his husband was safe and alive and home, but Runaan could tell. </p><p>Ethari despised the smell of blood.</p><p>Runaan returned to camp shortly, hanging his wet vest on a stick over the fire to dry. Andromeda—who was sat on a log—finished sharpening her blade and went to stand up, only to wince and clutch her side. </p><p>Runaan was by her side in an instant, gently pushing her back onto the log. “Sit here, I’ll help you bandage up.”</p><p>As the leader of the assassins, Runaan felt responsible for any injuries suffered by his comrades, wishing he had done more to help them. </p><p>The medical kit was put away on the ground near Skor’s supplies. Runaan bent over to pick it up only to stop when the air went still. He immediately reached for his bow-blade, checking his surroundings, as did the other three. Wait...</p><p>“Where’s Ram?”</p><p>Three heads shook. Ram had scouted to the south, but hadn’t returned. <i>Idiot, how did you not notice they were gone?</i> </p><p>“Skor, you’re coming with me,” he commanded. The younger elf nodded and reached for his weapon, Callisto following suit. Runaan put his hand on his second in command’s uninjured shoulder. “Not you, you’re hurt.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“That’s an order.” What ever Callisto had to say died. “I don’t want you hurting yourself further when unnecessary. I also need you to stay here with Andromeda to assist her with her wounds and in the event that she may be ambushed.” </p><p>Callisto hesitated, considering the points Runaan made before giving a curt nod. It was improbable they would get ambushed, considering the care they took when scouting, but one could never be too careful. <i>Maybe if I hadn’t been so careless we wouldn’t be in this situation.</i></p><p>The air whipped by as the two assassins made haste southward, dodging branches and barely shaking the leaves of the treetops. The enemy—if there was one—probably stood on the ground, therefore they wouldn’t expect to be attacked from above. It was also easier to track the <i>very</i> minimal marks left by Ram. </p><p>Then the rushing air came to a halt. Runaan’s hair stood up and his blood ran cold. The two were silent for a moment, taking in the scene: the curling smoke, the stones, the screams.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>His blood started to boil, anger rising. More screaming. Glass shattering. Something in Runaan exploded, a fit of rage taking over. </p><p>He pulled on his hoodie.</p>
<hr/><p>The air was cold and silent. They weren’t sure if this was a good thing. <i>I swear to the moon, if they lay a finger on my assassin, I’ll kill them.</i> They crept in through the open window of the cottage, not wanting to open a potential creaking door. Then there was a thunk on the floorboards coming from somewhere in the small home.</p><p>They found themselves in the kitchen. Sticking to the shadows and light on their toes, Runaan and Skor went to split up, but not before there was movement on the opposite end of the short hallway. Runaan grabbed for his bowblade and an arrow as Skor grabbed his blade, still in the shadows. </p><p>They were getting ready to attack when the figure stepped into the moonlight coming through the window.</p><p>“Ram!” Probably not the best idea to let anyone else in the cottage know of their presence, but they might as well. </p><p>The small elf looked relieved to see their comrades, but their eyes hid a storm and their posture was stiff. </p><p>Now standing directly in front of the elf—who blocked the doorway to a bedroom—Runaan and Skor gave them a worried look.</p><p>“What did they do to you?” Skor’s voice was deep and heavy, afraid of what the answer might be, preparing for what he might do next.</p><p>“I— nothing. Not to me, at least.” Runaan’s brows knit together as he got a glance over Ram’s shoulder, then to their blade, and then the glass on the bedroom floor. “I did what I had to do.”</p><p>It was dark, but the lump on the floor was there nonetheless. Runaan nodded.</p><p>“What’s done is done. Let’s move on.” Runaan and Skor made a move to leave, but Ram stood still as stone. “Ram?”</p><p>The small elf hesitated. “Sir... there’s something you need to see.”</p>
<hr/><p>That’s how the five of them found themselves standing in a circle back at camp, looking down at the... <i>thing</i> perched on a tree stump. Andromeda had tried to stand to attention upon their return, but Runaan had been quick to put her at ease. He didn’t want her getting up yet, even if she did a good job gritting her teeth and pretending there was no pain. Runaan was familiar with that facade all too well.</p><p>“Sir? What should we do with it?” Skor gently inquired. </p><p>And for the first time, Runaan didn’t have an answer.</p><p>“Well, the first question that needs to be answered is what <i>it</i> is.”</p><p>Andromeda glared up to him, her voice heated. “<i>It</i> is a <i>child.</i> A human child, to be more specific.”</p><p>“A human baby, actually,” Skor clarified.</p><p>Callisto frowned, unable to wrap the concept around his head. “A human baby?”</p><p>Andromeda huffed. “<i>Yes,</i> a <i>human baby.</i> For one of the most elite assassins in all of Xadia, you’re not very bright.”</p><p>It looked like Callisto was going to make some sort of argument to defend himself, but the two were cut off by Runaan’s pointed glare before the small group fell back into silence.</p><p>“So what exactly <i>had</i> happened?” </p><p>Ram looked up to Andromeda, who was sitting on the same log as before. “I was scouting and discovered a cottage. The fireplace was still burning, so I knew someone had been there recently. I was about to leave to report my findings, but then...”</p><p>Everyone looked to them. Ram’s gaze fell to the ground, sad and nervous. Not many things in the world can make an assassin feel that way. Not even death.</p><p>“There was screaming, high pitched, so I went in to investigate and I just couldn’t stop myself, I—”</p><p>Skor and Andromeda put their hands on the small elf’s shoulders to offer their comfort. Ram looked up to Runaan, who nodded his encouragement.</p><p>“It wasn’t right. How could anyone do such a thing? How could they live that way?” Their eyes dropped only a little, empty and numb. “I’ve never seen a human so cruel.”</p><p>A corner of Runaan’s lips turned down ever so slightly in thought. High pitched screaming, glass shattering, a body on the floor, a child, cruel humans...</p><p>Then the story finally clicked. His fists clenched, his breathing heavy, muscles tense, eyebrows furrowing, face flushing red. The glass explained the scratches on the child’s face. The screaming explained why it’s throat sounded sore and scratchy. </p><p>“I’ll never understand how a human could do something like that to their child,” Runaan whispered. The elves were silent as they came to the same realisation. </p><p>“Did I...” </p><p>He looked over to Ram. “No, you did the right thing. Anyone who subjects a living being—especially one so innocent—to a fate worse than death... forcing someone to live in pain and misery... no. They don’t deserve our mercy.”</p><p>More silence. </p><p>“Sir?” Callisto said. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“The child... what will we do about it?” </p><p>That was an excellent question. They were  more than two days away from the nearest human village, and that was without any setbacks. The Silvergrove was another day once they crossed the Moon Path. </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Even if Runaan were to turn back and set off to the nearest small village alone, there was no guarantee for a stable future for the child, who was skinny enough as it was.</p><p>“The child?”</p><p>Besides, it’s not unheard of if he...</p><p>But what about Ethari? He and Ethari were happy enough already. What would Ethari want? Maybe someone else would be willing to take on the challenge. </p><p>“Let’s head home. The child comes with us.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fathers Who Keep On Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The precious cargo Runaan had taken utmost care to keep safe was soft, quiet, and...</p>
<p>“Is that...?”</p>
<p>“A human baby? Yes.” Ethari knew that voice. This was Runaan in his softest form.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lots of Ruthari fluff!!! I’ve noticed a lot of angst recently and a drop in Ruthari content, so I thought I’d help make things better. Nothing but softness here.</p>
<p>It’s not as creative as the first chapter, but it’s something.</p>
<p>This chapter doesn’t have any dramatic endings, but the endings are soft, so...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Metal banging on metal was the only sound that vibrates through the air. The heat of flames, the sting of sweat, the burn of lactic acid, and the huffing of breath; it all contributed to the banging of metal. </p>
<p>Steam rose from the large bucket of water; sizzling occupied the room. He set the blade down to cool off some more, stretching his tired muscles. He’d been at it for days, occupying his mind so loneliness and worry weren’t his only companions. </p>
<p>
  <i>Come home safe, my light. Come back home to me. I need you.</i>
</p>
<p>His silent prayer did not go unheard. Runaan should be back today. Ethari had to resist the temptation to descend the stairs of his workshop and study the heartblooms. Heavens knew he would be there for hours and that wasn’t very productive, was it? He really should put more trust in his husband to keep his promise of safe returns, but Runaan did not control fate. Fate and fate alone would decide when his time was right.</p>
<p>Ethari sighed, sitting down to put his hands to use with a broken music box. He sat there for a while, his hands fiddling with all the small trinkets to it, mind not worrying, but not focused on what he was doing. It was almost as though he were in a trance, his mind not completely blank but wandering about, not caring to keep track of what it stumbled upon.</p>
<p>Ethari had almost finished fixing the poor box when someone burst through the door, air whipping at him from behind. </p>
<p>“One moment, please.”</p>
<p>But the elf at the door was not so patient. “Ethari.” </p>
<p>The craftsman turned in his seat to make eye contact with the owner of the serious voice. </p>
<p>“The assassins. They’re back.”</p>
<p>After taking a moment to register the elf’s words, Ethari stood abruptly, stool tumbling back. He was out that door in seconds. Ethari skipped steps in his frenzy, stopping quickly to check the heartbloom flowers. So many things could have happened in a span of a few hours when it came to assassins and their foolishly reckless habits. But someone had heard his silent prayers.</p>
<p>
  <i>All good. Every one of them. Unless someone was injured. Runaan could be bleeding out right now! Maybe he was attacked by a banther! By Garlath’s mighty teeth, not again.</i>
</p>
<p>In a flurry, Ethari was rushing over to the crowd of people gathered to greet their assassins home and pushed through to the front. Lain and Tiadrin were by his side in seconds. </p>
<p>“You see him yet?” Lain asked over the buzzing voices around them. </p>
<p>“No, not yet,” he cursed. </p>
<p>Tiadrin rubbed his back comfortingly. He smiled down at her, grateful for such good friends. Then there was a tugging at his leg. He looked down to find Rayla looking up at him, smiling. </p>
<p>“Is Runaan home yet?”</p>
<p>Ethari loved his goddaughter so much. She brought so much joy into their lives. He had to remind himself that she was no longer a wee baby anymore. She was eight now. She will be an assassin soon.</p>
<p>“Not quite, my wee lotus. But he—”</p>
<p>“Oh, I think I see them!” Tiadrin cried. </p>
<p>One of the assassins came into view over the crest of the hill, making haste. Ram. They hurried over to a group of medics, quickly speaking before they ran up the hill.</p>
<p>Ethari’s heart thrummed loud in his ears, making itself very known. His chest was still, not a breath going in or out. More assassins came over the crest of the hill, Callisto supporting Andromeda as she walked, Andromeda looking not too happy about it.</p>
<p>They were just close enough for Ethari to hear their conversation. </p>
<p>“—feint since you lost a lot of blood and pushed yourself.”</p>
<p>She glared daggers at him. “I don’t need your help.” Her cheeks were pink from everyone staring at her. Too much unwanted attention. She shrugged him away from her. “It’s not that bad.”</p>
<p>Two medics approached her and started wrapping her arms around their shoulders, but she was quick to push them away, too. So they settled for guarding her closely as they made their way to the clinic, Andromeda making a show of how “unharmed” she was. </p>
<p>Another medic went up to Callisto, fussing over his face and shoulder, but he gently waved them off. They frowned, but decided the wounds weren’t life threatening and allowed the assassin to return home and dress the wounds himself. Well, after he had to hold back Andromeda’s girlfriend, who was much too soft to see her love in pain. She could see her later.</p>
<p>The second-in-command made eye contact with Ethari for a split second before looking behind his shoulder. Runaan and Skor were walking down the hill, but... Runaan seemed to be nursing a wound right below his pecs. </p>
<p>Ethari gasped, walking forward hesitantly, fear rising in him, filling in his chest slowly, one drop at a time. Runaan had both his arms cradled below it, as though the pain were nesting right there in his arms.</p>
<p>
  <i>No... not my Runaan...</i>
</p>
<p>But as the two husbands stepped closer to one another, Ethari realised that he <i>wasn’t</i> nursing a wound. He held something in his arms, wrapped in rags. Skor nodded a greeting to Ethari before walking off to mind his own business, his little sister latching herself onto him when he was out of earshot.</p>
<p>Ethari turned back to his husband, brows furrowing in confusion. “Runaan?”</p>
<p>The elf in question returned a small smile, lifting an index finger to his lips before stepping closer. Pressing a soft smooch to the craftsman’s cheek, Runaan revealed the bundle in his arms. </p>
<p>The precious cargo Runaan had taken utmost care to keep safe was soft, quiet, and...</p>
<p>“Is that...?”</p>
<p>“A human baby? Yes.” Ethari knew that voice. This was Runaan in his softest form.</p>
<p>“It’s very... wee.” The assassin’s grin broadened as he and his husband caressed the child, Ethari’s arms slipping under Runaan’s for support, their foreheads touching. </p>
<p>“Yes. We...” It took a lot of effort for Runaan to not squeeze the child when anger bubbled towards the surface at what had happened to the child upon the squad arriving. “We found it near the border. It needed our help.”</p>
<p>Judging by the scratches and thinness of the child, as well as his husband’s bitterness, Ethari decided to leave it be for now. He brushed his nose against Runaan’s as Runaan followed suit. </p>
<p>“So what did you have in mind once you got here?” he whispered gently, thinking he knew the answer.</p>
<p>“Well, I—” His cheeks flushed an adorable light pink as he gathered up his courage. “I was going to see if the child could be made Bound to the Grove...”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Ethari shouldn’t have teased, but this was just too cute. </p>
<p>“See if we can find the child a home.”</p>
<p>“And?” His lips were gently tickling against the other’s ear, earning a pout from the assassin.</p>
<p>“Hnnn. Ethari, you’re not making this easier for me.”</p>
<p>He giggled quietly so as to not disturb the sleeping child in their arms. “I’m sorry, my shade. I can’t help myself.”</p>
<p>Runaan took in a deep breath. “Ethari, I... want to have a baby. With you.”</p>
<p>Ethari knew what he was going to ask, but it still came as a surprise when he heard the words. They could start a family. Starting with this little one in their arms, right here, right now. </p>
<p>He smiled down at him. “All you had to do was ask.” They both smiled into the kiss, mindful of the bundle in their arms. Ethari lifted their arms up and placed a featherlight kiss atop the baby’s head, who made the cutest tiny cooing noise in its sleep.</p>
<p>“Then let’s head home.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The two husbands stood in the nursery of their home while dressed in their pajama bottoms. The whole village had gathered together just hours earlier for the ceremony. The Grovebinding Ceremony. Runaan had heard the humans had a similar ritual as well. What was it called? A baby shower? All children went through it here in the Silvergrove, usually a few days after birth, but there was the rare case from time to time. </p>
<p>Today, Runaan and Ethari officially became fathers.</p>
<p>Even though their child was technically human, they would grow up a moonshadow elf, being granted as many benefits of one as possible. Of course, the child wouldn’t be able to connect with the moon arcanum, grow horns, or have four digits per hand and foot, but they would be treated like one of them, go to the same school as the other children, receive training for whichever path they wanted to follow, paint their face with the traditional markings, and follow the same customs as them. </p>
<p>Their child would be welcomed and loved. </p>
<p>Ethari hummed contently as his arms wrapped around his husband’s waist from behind, swaying from side to side as Runaan held their child. The baby had woken up a minute before but had calmed down now, cooing as they gurgled bubbles from their mouth. He smiled, pressing kisses to Runaan’s bare back, neck, and shoulders.</p>
<p>“Fatherhood looks good on you.”</p>
<p>Runaan smiled slightly, fighting off the sleep that threatened to take over him right then and there. “It’s one thing to look something, but another to be something.”</p>
<p>“Well then it’s a good thing you <i>are</i> a good father, hmm?”</p>
<p>Runaan sighed. “One can hope.”</p>
<p>Ethari frowned, burying his nose in the junction between Runaan’s neck and shoulder. “A wise elf once told me that in order to be a good leader, one must believe they can be a good leader.”</p>
<p>“Ethari—”</p>
<p>“—And this wise elf was indeed a <i>very</i> good leader. Because he believed. You’d be amazed what one could do if they just believed in themselves. Including being a father.”</p>
<p>Runaan nuzzled the side of his husband’s cheeks protectively, heart swelling with love. Oh, the things he would do for this man. </p>
<p>“I love you. So much.” The words came out as a small whisper, but Ethari heard them nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Mmm. You know, you remind me of this wise elf.”</p>
<p>“Do I?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He had the <i>longest</i> silky white hair, the cutest laugh, and the kindest heart. Oh, and he was <i>unbelievably</i> sexy.”</p>
<p>Runaan raised his eyebrows, a smirk gracing his lips. “Should I be jealous?”</p>
<p>“No.” Ethari lifted his face to kiss Runaan softly, slowly. “My heart belongs to you and you alone.” </p>
<p>Runaan’s heart just about melted. He would have laid waste to kingdoms for this man if so asked of him. Without hesitation. </p>
<p>The two elves stayed like this for several more moments, sharing silent kisses and pecks as they swayed from side to side, comforting their child. Ethari looked up, noticing Runaan was starting to slip from consciousness.</p>
<p>“Love?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“The baby is asleep now.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Runaan took in a deep breath before straightening and moving to put the tiny one back in their cradle. Ethari draped a blanket over them and placed a stuffed animal next to them before Runaan bent down to place a kiss on their baby’s forehead. </p>
<p><i>Our baby. They’re</i> our <i>baby now.</i> Runaan loved the way that sounded. The child was part of the community now. Part of their family. And the assassin would do everything in his power to protect them. He felt that urge to protect and provide deep within him. He would give himself up to keep their child safe.</p>
<p>Ethari took his hand and led him to the hallway, closing the door halfway on the way out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y’all enjoyed this, because I know I did! I could easily see myself making a sequel if I didn’t have a million other fic ideas racing through my mind all the time. So if anyone likes the idea of elves adopting human children, I would <i>love</i> to see more content like that.</p>
<p>Tell me what you think in the comments, I’m very curious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>